


Roomates

by Raelilly



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 Contributions [1]
Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Roomates, Solangelo Week 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelilly/pseuds/Raelilly
Summary: Nico’s roomate learns far more about his sex life than he would like.





	Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up a day late with Starbucks*  
> This is super short, and I made Percy and Nico roomates instead, but I think it still counts. Thank you for reading!

Percy Jackson was not a morning person. Which was usually fine, because his roommate wasn’t either. In fact, it was probably fair to say that Percy’s roommate Nico di Angelo was even less of a morning person than Percy himself. Which is why it was particularly strange for Percy to find Nico standing at the kitchen counter at 8am on a Friday morning, hair a mess, no shirt, flannel pajama pants slung low on his hips, and coffee cup already in hand.   
“Hey man, I didn’t expect you to be up so early, but thank the gods you made coffee. Pass me a mug?”  
Nico responded with a shrug and a soft “I didn’t make it,” before turning to retrieve a mug from the cabinet behind him.   
As he turned his back Percy gasped, “Nico! What happened to you?”  
Nico turned to face Percy again, a look of utter confusion on his face. “What? I’m fine Percy what are you...”  
“Are those BITE MARKS on your back??” Percy blurted out before Nico could even finish his question. Instantly Nico’s confused expression melted into what could only be described as a shit eating grin. He placed the mug for Percy on the counter, then retrieved his own mug to take a leisurely sip of his coffee before responding.   
“Quite possibly, yes. That would make sense actually.”  
“Human bite marks?”  
Nico rolled his eyes, “obviously.”  
“How do you even GET bite marks on your BACK?”   
The shit eating grin made another appearance, “would you like me to draw you a diagram? That could be fun....”  
Percy didn’t have a chance to respond before Will Solace strolled out of Nico’s bedroom and headed for the coffee pot. He pecked Nico on the forehead with a “hey Babe” before he seemed to notice Percy.  
“Hey Perce, you ok? You look a little pale. If you’re not feeling well I could walk you down to the student health center, I have a shift at the check in desk today....”  
Nico snorted, “Percy’s fine, he just might be a little traumatized. You left marks.”  
It was Will’s turn to look confused, “I left what now?”  
Nico turned so that his back would be on display once again, complete with the series of purple bite marks Percy had noticed earlier.   
Will’s eyes widened as his cheeks colored, “Shit babe, maybe you should go to the student health center! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”  
“Did it seem like I objected Solace?”  
Will’s cheeks became even pinker, “well, no, but...”  
“No buts. It’s fine, I’m fine, Percy is fine. Right Percy?”  
Will turned to look at Percy for confirmation, while Nico met Percy’s eyes with the patented Glare of Death. Damn, he was too good at that.  
“It’s fine, nothing to worry about.”  
Will gave a small sigh and turned back to Nico, who schooled his face back to a perfectly neutral expression just in time.   
“Well ok, if you’re sure, I’ve gotta head out.”  
Nico pulled him down for what was definitely not a PG rated kiss. He passed Will a travel mug and something wrapped in paper towels. “Here, I fixed your coffee and made you a bagel. Do you have study group tonight, or will I see you?”  
“No study group since we had a test this week, I’ll come by after my last class,” Will reached a hand down and tried to inconspicuously cup Nico’s ass. (Percy made note to himself that Will Solace could stand to work on the whole inconspicuous thing.) “You’re ok?” He asked one last time, voice filled with concern.  
Nico cupped Will’s cheek with the hand that wasn’t gripping his coffee mug. “I’m perfect, I promise. Now go or you’re going to be late.”  
Will gave him one last peck before heading towards the door. “Ok, if you’re sure, see you later then. Bye Perce!”  
Will hadn’t made it through the door yet, but Percy couldn’t help himself, he looked back at Nico and blurted, “I always assumed you were the top.”  
Will snickered as Nico spit a mouthful of coffee across the counter. Their responses came in perfect sync,  
“He usually is,” and “Fuck off Jackson!”


End file.
